


The Best Kind of Bedrest

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Seradaar Oneshots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Doggy Style, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Grand Sir Inquisitor Adaar The Second, Injury Recovery, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Permanent Injury, Seriously you guys Sera can't stop swearing, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Trespasser - Freeform, Trespasser Spoilers, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after losing her hand, Herah isn't quite sure what to do with Sera in bed. Sera, however, has plenty of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Bedrest

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write some Seradaar after the end of Trespasser, and I found myself curious as to how my Seramancing Adaar Inquisitor would adjust to sex without her hand. Soooo, here it is! This can be considered a sequel to Test Run, but reading that one isn't required.

"I'm... not exactly sure I can do this."

It was a hard admission to make. Herah wasn't the type to look at a situation and admit defeat before she had even started, but this was completely outside her comfort zone. Normally, she never had trouble figuring out what to do with Sera in bed. Their sexual relationship had always been natural and spontaneous, no planning required. But this time, even with her wife naked and willing and wearing her happiest grin, she had no idea where to start.

A furrow creased the middle of Sera's brow beneath her uneven bangs. "What d'you mean, Inky?"

Herah was relieved Sera didn't seem angry or impatient, only confused. She fumbled for words, struggling to find the right ones to explain. "It's just..." She sighed and held up her left arm, staring at the empty air where her hand had been. Learning to navigate the world without it had been a major adjustment as well as a minor annoyance. The frustrating recovery and phantom pains were bad enough, but she also found herself reaching for things before she remembered it was gone, like a quill or her staff or Sera's hair. And now that she had finally healed enough from her injuries to indulge in a little fun, she was at a loss.

Understanding dawned in Sera's eyes. "Oh? Oooooh," she said, shifting from confused to sympathetic in an instant. She abandoned her seductive sprawl and sat up, resting her elbows on her knees. The hunched position hid most of her interesting parts, but it brought their faces level with each other. "You've been bothered over this for a while, yeah? I can tell, thinking back. So, talk first, or d'you want me to skip that and sit on your face?"

The blunt delivery made Herah smile slightly. "I knew there was a reason I married you," she teased. "But I'm not sure what there is to talk about. That's the hand I did my magic with." Sera gave an undignified snort, and Herah realized the unintentional joke she had made a second after she said it. With a small groan, she continued. "You know what I mean. How am I going to make you come without it?"

"What d'you mean? You've still got your other hand..." Herah's smile spread a little as thin fingers laced through hers. "And your mouth..." Sera wiggled closer, making the mattress bounce, and before Herah could think, soft lips were on hers. They weren't as demanding as usual, but they were warm and firm, and she relaxed a bit more. The kiss lingered for several moments until it broke off and Sera continued her list. "And we've got your friend in the bedside drawer. It's good, right?"

"I'm not even sure how I'll use that," Herah said. Some of her worry returned as her eyes darted over to the nightstand. "Normally, I brace myself on my forearms."

"So you'll use one arm instead, or I'll be on top, or you can take me from behind and balance on your knees." Sera gave her a sly look, dimples showing, teeth tugging ever so slightly at her lower lip as though she was very pleased with herself. "Look, I get it. Must be hard to lose a hand. I'd be sore about it if grumpy old Solas, or whatever his name is now, chopped mine off. But it's not the end of the world. And we've seen enough end-of-the-worlds to know, yeah?"

"I know I'll get used to it," Herah said, a little less forlorn. "It's just a steep learning curve."

"So? At least it's the nice kind of learning and not the rubbish sort. Your bits still work, and my bits definitely still work. We'll manage." Sera dipped in again, brushing their noses together. "Might be fun, seeing how twitchy you'll get now that it's twice as hard for you to pin me."

"I can never manage to pin you," Herah laughed. "You squirm too much."

"S'alright. I could always pin you instead."

Herah suddenly found herself being nudged backwards onto the mattress. She was still uncertain, but she allowed herself to be tipped over. Sera's enthusiasm was infectious. "Well, you've got me," she said, stroking Sera's lean thigh with her remaining hand. "What are you going to do to me now?"

"Wrong way 'round, luv," she said, her face growing more mischievous by the second. "S'what you're going to do to me. We're at the sit-on-your-face part now. Time for you to stop moping and start licking." Sera pulled away, but only to shift further up on the mattress and kneel above her shoulders.

The beautiful view Sera's new position offered was incredibly distracting, and Herah soon forgot her hesitance. She had seen her lover naked countless times, but the sight still took her breath away. She moved down from Sera's sly smirk to the graceful curve of her collarbone, pausing at the subtle swell of her breasts. They were small, but high and firm, the perfect size for cupping in her hands...

She felt a twinge of regret at that thought. It was depressing to think that she'd never be able to squeeze both of them again the way she used to. But she shook off her sadness and continued, admiring the flat plane of Sera's stomach and the sharp angle of her hipbones before settling on the treasure between her thighs. The light blonde wisps of hair that covered Sera's pussy were trimmed short, but she hadn't been very attentive at shaping them. The pattern was a little uneven, and Herah smiled. Her wife wasn't usually patient enough to check her work.

"Don't just look," Sera insisted, spreading her knees wider and pumping her hips forward. The movement offered an even better view of her petaled pink lips and the tight red bud of her clit peeking out from beneath its hood. They were already slick, shimmering with wetness, and Herah's tongue grew thick in her mouth. "Get going, yeah?"

Herah snorted. "Well, when you ask so nicel—mmf!" Her words were muffled as Sera demonstrated a better use for her mouth. After a few seconds to get her bearings, she parted her lips and tilted her head forward, searching for Sera's clit. Thankfully, the stiff point was swollen and easy to find. She formed a seal around the base and sucked, lashing her tongue over the tip.

" _Fuck-shite-arsebiscuits,"_ Sera hissed above her, clutching her horns for leverage. She barely seemed to realize what she was saying as her hips continued to grind, searching for a rhythm. Herah hummed in amusement without releasing her prize. At least this part felt normal. Sera's constant profanity usually didn't let up until after the first or second orgasm, when she was reduced to wordless gasps.

Herah decided to make that her goal. If she could make Sera forget how to talk, she would consider this afternoon's experiment a success. Her confidence grew with each breathless curse and every quivering, uneven jerk above her. Wetness ran over her chin, but she didn't mind the mess. She was proud of the reactions she could coax from Sera's body with just her mouth.

"Fuck, your tongue... _sosogood_..." Sera started rocking faster, muttering between thrusts, wriggling and bucking above her. The hands gripping her horns helped hold her at the right angle, but Herah still had to work at keeping her mouth in its proper place. Sera's erratic movements were hard to follow. She reached up, intending to steady Sera's swiveling hips with her hands before remembering she was short one. She grabbed Sera's left side anyway, urging her to slow down and sucking harder at her clit in hopes of a better reaction.

Her persistence was rewarded with a fresh flood of heat and another string of swearing. " _Arse-fucking-cuntwaffle_ - _moredon'tstopdon'tstop._ " Judging by the rising pitch of Sera's voice, Herah knew she wouldn't last much longer. Although she was pleased that her mouth, at least, was still in good working order, she found herself disappointed. She wasn't quite ready to stop yet. She released Sera's clit with a soft pop, blowing a cool stream of air over the stiff, throbbing bundle and laughing at the growl that followed.

" _Not_ nice," Sera whined with a hard tug on her horns. "Keep...keep going."

Herah almost felt playful enough to ask for a please first, but when she took another look between Sera's legs, everything else flew from her head. Her pussy looked even prettier than before, already a darker shade of pink, swollen and pouting open. She thought about taking Sera's clit back into her mouth, but then she thought better of it. If she focused there again, she knew Sera would come, and she wanted at least one proper taste first. She flattened her tongue and leaned in closer, dragging it down to the tight ring of muscle at Sera's entrance.

Sera tensed and hissed at the first touch, then melted and moaned, picking right back up where she had left off. " _Tits-bugger-come-fuckfuckfuck_... Inky,  _don'tyoudarestop_   _don'tyoudare_." She seemed to remember she still had a good handhold, and Herah felt the grip on her horns tighten again. The forceful directions didn't bother her. She was too busy enjoying the honey spilling into her mouth. Sera's flavor was stronger and better at its source, and she began thrusting with her tongue, burying it deep despite the ache in her jaw and coaxing out as much as she could.

Through bleary eyes, she saw Sera let one of her horns go and rake a hand down along her own stomach, nails leaving faint pink lines behind. It shot between her legs, taking over the job of rubbing her clit as she shuddered and pulsed. Her mouth hung open, but this time, she didn't have any filthy, nonsensical phrases left.  _"_ I... I'm about to— _Maker,_ Inky..."

If her mouth hadn't been occupied, Herah would have laughed. It wasn't often Sera, skeptic that she was, called out the Maker's name, even during sex. She dove into her task with even more enthusiasm, catching the bursts of sweetness that spilled out with each shiver, trying to find the pressure, angle, and speed that worked best. By the time it ended, the lower half of her face was a mess, and there were a few scattered spots on the sheets beneath her head as well.

Sera rolled sideways and toppled onto the mattress in a daze, still twitching every once in a while and beaming from ear to ear. "Wow...  _woof,"_  she said in a breathless voice before bursting into a fit of giggles.

It wasn't quite the reaction Herah was expecting. She propped herself up on her good elbow, staring down at Sera with concern. "What?"

"S'nothing," Sera snickered, but the laughter started up again a moment later.

"Come on. Aren't you going to let me in on the joke?"

"I was just going to say..." She paused, biting back another snort. "I've got to  _hand_  it to you for doing such a good job. Get it?  _Hand?_  Because—"

Herah groaned. "Come on. Really?"

"Wait, wait! I've got more. Your mouth came in very  _handy_  this afternoon. You really  _knuckled down_  and—"

"Okay, okay," Herah said. "I get it."

Sera's eyes twinkled, and she sat up again as some of her energy returned. "But I haven't told you how  _hand_ some you look with my come on your face. You get it, right?  _Haaaand_ some? Because it's got  _hand_ in it?"

Herah couldn't help it. She started giggling too, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in a dry patch of the covers to muffle the sound. Only Sera could have made her feel better about her loss by saying something so monumentally stupid. By the time she calmed down, her chest hurt from heaving with laughter and she had a few tears in her eyes. "You're awful, you know?" she said, peeking out from hiding to look at her lover.

To her surprise, Sera wasn't beside her. She had left the bed and gone to rummage in the side drawer, tongue poking out from the corner of her mouth and brow knitted in concentration. "Where'd I put the—ah, there he is," she said, holding her prize up with a grin. The sleek purple-grey shaft looked especially large in Sera's small fist, but its shape and color were otherwise natural. Although asking her to enchant it had been a little awkward, Dagna had done an excellent job concealing most of the lyrium runes to make it look more realistic. "Sorry, Grand Sir Inquisitor Adaar the Second was buried under all the silks and shite."

Herah bit back another fit of laughter. Sera always came up with increasingly ridiculous names for the cock whenever they used it, and she both dreaded and looked forward to what her wife would call it next. By Sera's standards, this name for it was almost posh. "Sorry," she said with a small twinge of guilt. "I know I haven't been up for much recently since the Halamshiral."

Sera's sly smirk shifted to an expression of concern again. "You don't need to 'sorry' me for that, Inky. I know the past month has been hard. And if waiting to get my boots knocked means you got the time you needed, well..." She wiggled her fingers, and the smirk returned. "I didn't die, yeah? But, if you  _are_  feeling up to it..." She hopped back on the bed, tossing the cock onto the mattress between them. "Put that on. I could go for being roughed up a bit."

Herah's doubts started creeping back in at that pronouncement. Although Sera's definition of 'roughed up' meant she would end up happily exhausted and covered in scratch marks (and more) herself, she wasn't sure if she could deliver. Having Sera sit on her face was one thing. It didn't require her to use her body's strength, only the dexterity of her tongue. But fucking with the cock was different, and it would probably be a lot more complicated to figure out.

She looked at Sera's face, about to claim she wasn't ready, but the hopeful expression stopped her. Although Sera had been a constant source of support, she could tell her recovery after the final battle had taken a toll on her wife as well. If there was one thing Sera hated thinking about more than demons, it was their own mortality. Her mark's deterioration had made it impossible to focus on anything else for a while.

"Inky? Helloooo... You still there?"

 _She might need this even more than I do,_  Herah realized, picking up on the worry in Sera's eyes. She shook herself and nodded, giving Sera a reassuring smile as she reached for the cock. "Sorry, just considering how best to do this. I don't know if I can hold myself on top of you well with one arm yet."

"You'll manage," Sera insisted, scooting forward on her knees. "But it might be better from behind for the first try, yeah?"

"Well, I guess—" Her tepid agreement was apparently enough. Sera scrambled into position right away, almost vibrating with excitement as she dropped onto her hands and knees. Herah had to admire her enthusiasm. If this was what Sera wanted, how could she say no? Even if it ended up being incredibly awkward, the least she could do was try her best.

She reached for the cock, sitting back and bringing it between her legs. Usually, she used two hands to put it in, but she managed to line it up with one, moaning a little as the shorter end started to stretch her entrance. Its double-sided shape allowed the smaller part to rest inside her while the seat rubbed against her clit. She pushed it in faster than was probably wise, wincing at the stretch until it sank into its proper place.

"In yet?" Sera asked, glancing back over her shoulder with a wide grin. Her eyes flashed at the sight of the cock, and Herah felt a little of her confidence return. Despite the changes to her body, she could tell from the way Sera looked at her that her wife still found her very attractive. And if the lustful staring wasn't enough, her words were even more encouraging. "C'mon, what're you waiting for, another Qunari invasion?" She wiggled her backside for emphasis, rocking back in clear invitation.

Herah couldn't help but laugh. Sera always seemed to know how to put her fears to rest. "I'll show you Qunari invasion," she growled, rising up onto her knees and pressing her thighs to the backs of Sera's legs. She used her good hand to hold Sera's hip, letting the tip of her cock drag through slick heat. She didn't bother lining up immediately, taking a minute to tease instead. Sera felt so soft and wet and warm against her, and she was afraid that if she pushed inside right away, she wouldn't last long enough to do her job. Bringing Sera to orgasm with her mouth had left her painfully aroused, and she was a little too impatient for her turn.

She wasn't the only one. Sera's swearing started up again, even more insistent than before.  _"Arse-fucking-prick,_ just  _stick it in_  me already," she hissed, rubbing herself along the underside of the shaft.

Herah groaned as another flood of wetness coated her cock. Sera was more than ready for her, slick and swollen, practically inviting her inside. Her hips jerked forward without permission, and she let out a soft groan as her tip prodded at Sera's entrance. "I forgot how good this felt," she gasped, tightening her grip. She and Sera had used the cock plenty of times, but even the short break in their physical relationship during her recovery was enough to make it feel new and strange again. She hadn't remembered how much the enchanted lyrium runes actually allowed her to feel. "It's so...sensitive, and... and you're so hot and wet—"

"Better inside," Sera insisted, trying to rock back against her. She partially succeeded, and Herah's eyes fluttered shut as rippling silk sealed around the head. She gave in, pushing the widest part in with a soft pop. Sera's muscles were incredibly tight, but also welcoming, trying to tug her deeper with sharp, needy pulses. She pumped forward before she could stop herself, burying half her length so she could feel even more. But even that wasn't enough to satisfy the quivering woman beneath her. " _More,_ Inky. Shite, do I have to flip you over again and do it myself?"

Herah was almost tempted to let her. Sera had brought her to plenty of bone-melting, star-flashing orgasms in that position. But part of her was curious to find out if she could still do this. Surely Sera had requested this position for a reason. Now that they had started, she wanted to see it through to the end. "Later," she said, guiding more of her shaft inside. She smiled at the sight of her lover's swollen lips petaled open around her cock. Only one stubborn inch remained at the base, although it still glistened with Sera's wetness. "You wanted this position, so that's what you're getting."

"Then hurry up and  _ohfuckme_ ," Sera muttered, her words slurring together. Herah gave another testing thrust, enjoying the way it made Sera's voice break. Guiding her in a rocking motion wasn't much harder with one hand than with two. She let her hips do most of the work, withdrawing slowly and driving back in faster. She couldn't bear to stay outside for long. Sera's warmth felt too good to give up every time it clutched down around her length.

"Like this?" she asked, craving just a little more reassurance as she fell into a steady rhythm.

Sera groaned, collapsing from her hands to her elbows and offering herself even higher. "Fucking  _yes,_   _justlikethat,_ " she hissed, rocking back hard to meet her. "No—no, wait… more. Deeper. Want you deeper."

Herah beamed. That was as close to begging as Sera usually got. She sped up her pace, slamming forward hard enough to cause a slapping sound each time their bodies collided. The extra force shoved the last inch of her cock all the way in, and Sera howled in approval, not even trying to swear. Her heart swelled with pride as she realized she had met her goal much sooner than expected. Just as she had hoped, she had managed to fuck Sera beyond words. She concentrated hard, adjusting her angle to hit the swollen, sensitive spot along Sera's front wall and drive more of those delicious sounds out of her.

She got plenty of them, as well as a rush of wetness that ran over both their thighs. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt Sera's inner muscles start to pulse, but she went with it. She let go of Sera's hip and reached between her legs, scrambling to find her clit. It took her longer than usual. She wasn't used to doing anything too dexterous with her right hand. But eventually, she skimmed over the stiff, slippery bud in a way that made Sera scream and squeeze down hard around her. She repeated the motion, a bit clumsily, but with all the effort she could spare without stopping her rhythm. "Keep coming," she muttered, unsure Sera could actually hear her. "Please, keep coming..."

She didn't have to ask, because Sera was already flying over the edge. Her inner walls went wild, her body stiffened and shuddered, and a hot flood poured between them. Herah continued rubbing rough circles, trying to time them with the shaking spills, but feeling Sera's clinging muscles clutch at her cock made her ache. Once again, she had set aside her own pleasure in favor of Sera's, but her body had other ideas. Her length throbbed with unreleased pressure and the fullness inside swelled until it was almost unbearable.

Just when she thought she couldn't last another second, Sera's rippling contractions changed. Instead of fluttering, her muscles bore down, holding tight and refusing to let go. They started pulling hard around her shaft, and Herah's eyes almost rolled back in her head when she realized the motions were deliberate. Sera was trying to draw her orgasm out of her, working to share the pleasure she had just been given so they could come together. She couldn't resist. She bent over Sera's back, pressing their bodies together as she drove forward one last time.

The hard jets of come that burst from the tip of her cock left her dizzy and gasping for air. Her length twitched with each spill, and every wave of bliss sent colors flashing before her eyes. Sera's muscles milked her even more insistently, urging her to empty everything she had. It took all her strength not to collapse forward and pin Sera to the mattress, but somehow, she managed to stay upright.  _I was stupid to put this off,_  she thought, abandoning Sera's clit to claw at her thigh in search of something to hold.  _I need this. I need her._ Her hips gave an uneven jerk, and she groaned as she filled Sera's pussy with a several more powerful spurts.

Finally, her orgasm tapered off. The hard pulses became subtle aftershocks, and she sighed in relief. Sera's inner walls shivered as she moved to pull out, and Herah panted with pride when her lover collapsed onto the bed with a happy sigh. She did the same a second later, throwing a loose arm around Sera's waist and snuggling close to her side. "Would you call that a success?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Sera picked her head up a few inches to stare at her in disbelief. "You're an idiot," she said after a few attempts to find her voice. Then her eyes softened, and she snorted in amusement. "My idiot. C'mere." Sera rolled half way on top of her, and Herah welcomed her with open arms. The extra weight was almost nothing on top of her large frame, and she liked having Sera close. It made her feel like things could be normal again.

"I guess I am a bit of an idiot," she admitted. "I should have known this wouldn't be a big problem."

"Instead of sulking about it for a month like a stupid tit?"

"Yes, instead of sulking about it. Although I'll remind you, the first part of that month was spent on bedrest."

"I'll show you bedrest," Sera teased, sliding down her body with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "I officially declare you and Grand Sir Inquisitor Adaar the Second fully recovered. And since you've got that thing in, we might as well get some more use out of it, yeah?  _Woof._ "

Herah couldn't suppress a shudder of anticipation as Sera began scattering kisses across her chest. She had learned not to try and dissuade her lover when she was this intent on something. And judging by the way Sera's hands were roaming along her abdominal muscles, tracing lower and lower, she was about to enjoy herself thoroughly.


End file.
